


Secrets And Lies

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean is clueless, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Drug Use, Past Mpreg, Past Underage, Single Parent Castiel, Teenage Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester became friends. After sleeping together Castiel finds out that he's pregnant. Scared and confused he doesn't tell Dean, inside he lies and starts a fight with him. Four years later he's raising his daughter on his own with the help of his family and best friend Crowley. But when Dean returns from school he discovers he's a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets And Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel has struggled with drugs and eating disorders in the past. Both will be brought up at some point.

"Cas are your ready for the wedding? "  
"Crowl. No. And why does it matter anyway? I might be planning this wedding but it doesn't mean that I'm ready for this wedding. So why don't you go try tux number 37 and see if that's the right one I have things to do and people to see ."

"Get laid Cassie dear"

"Fuck you Crowley! "

"You already have angel."

"And it wasn't even good."

Crowley returns to the fitting room with another suit muttering under his breath about high school mistakes.

Castiel checks his phone for updates on his daughter Elizabeth's health.

"She okay Cas? "  
"Yeah. Her fever went down and she hasn't thrown up since last night. I guess the antibiotics are working. "

"Has she asked yet? Crowley steps out of the fitting room in a all black suit. "So. How do I look?"

"No.You took two hours to pick out a suit for your wedding, and it's the one I gave you first? Get that one you owe me and Lizzie breakfast and a movie."

"Fine,fine,fine. I don't understand her obsession with breakfast food. I mean you bloody hate eating,so I know it's not you. She gets the movie thing from you,don't know how many we watched that summer. But I met my Luke so it was fun." Crowley adjusts his tie in the mirror while watching Cas scroll through his phone.

"Better than nothing all summer like the rest of the losers in this town."

"You were pregnant and I'm an exchange student. We didn't fit in."

Cas and Crowley leave the store after Crowley pays for his tux. They arrive at Cas' before 2pm. Elizabeth runs to the door as they arrive.

"Daddy! You're home!" Elizabeth jumps up and down.

"Well someone looks better. Now she can try on dresses. Need my flower girl to look her best on my day."

"You know people think she's yours? The dark hair, the way she frowns, she looks just like you."

"She is mine, maybe not biologically, but I love her likes shes mine. That's why I'm paying for her tuition. I want her to have the best life that we can provide for her. Uncle Crowley's princess also needs a puppy."

" I love you. And thanks for paying for her tuition, but no puppy. Wait a year."

"Um.... too late." Crowley look into the yard.

Cas glares, lowering his eyebrow's and squinting at Crowley as he unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. Crowley follows him into the house. Elizabeth jumps into Cas' arms smiling ,looking like Dean bit with long wavy dark hair. A piece of Cas aches at the memory of him. But he sucks it up and reminds himself that he did nothing wrong and that Dean needed to go to school. 

"Elizabeth, Uncle Crowley wants you to try on dresses for his wedding, And he has a surprise for you. But first we need a nap."

Castiel takes Elizabeth upstairs for a nap ,Crowley follows behind and takes a nap with Cas. 

*******************************

Castiel tries on tuxedos while Crowley and Elizabeth look at dresses.

"Uncie Crowie are you my daddy?"

"Um...no."

"Well do you know who is? Cuz Uncle Gabe was talkin to daddy and daddy said that his real daddy didn't love him so that's why he left. And Gabe said that I should know who my daddy is and that he's a um asshoe."

Crowley turns red.  
"First don't say asshole. It's a grown up word. And second that's something you have to ask your dad."

"Fine no big people words" She rolls hers eyes like Cas and makes a face like Dean. " But daddy said he never wants to hear about my daddy again."

"While then..your other dad. He..he doesn't...he doesn't live around here."

"Like Santa?"

"No, not that far."

"Like your mom?"

"No, closer,but still far."

"Is he dead?"

"Is who dead Lizzie?" Cas walks up to them with a suit over his left arm.

"Santa's daddy"

"Oh. Uh I don't know. Santa's old so maybe."  
"How old?"

"Older than...anyone you know."

"Okay. Is grandma Rowena gonna be at the wedding? Cuz she gives me money to be quiet. And last time she gave me a bunch of money and one had a 100 on it so I put it under my bed like Uncle Gabe."

Cas' eyes widen and he looks at Crowley." Did you know about this?"

"No. she used to give me 50s.Bitch."  
"Not in front of Lizzie."  
"She said asshole."  
"So did you Uncle Crowley."

"Who wants ice cream?" Crowley looks away from Cas.

" Me! I do! Banilla and sprinkies and chocolate fudge with oreos."

"Gabe's spoiling you again."

"We had to. He got a girls number so we had to celebrate."  
Cas bites his lips to stop himself from laughing. Leave it to his brother to find a reason to eat something with sugar.

****************

Dean drives baby into his home town. He instantly wonders who Cas is with,what hes doing now, when he'll see him, where he'll see him,why after four years he hasn't contacted him and how he's doing.

He passes by the ice cream parlor, a little girl with wavy dark hair running inside. He thinks he sees Crowley's car in the parking lot. 

At least one person he knows from school is in town.

He makes a left turn. he drives for a few minutes until he passes the high school a knot forming in his throat and a pain in his chest.  
Flashbacks of the fight he had with Castiel in March of their senior year come back to him. Cas telling him he slept with not only Crowley but three other guys when they were sleeping together and that it was only sex and they would only be friends with benefits and nothing more. Cas' slim face and bony arms over his chest as he tells Dean he'll never love him and that if Dean loves him it's not real and that it should stop. he then stomps away and they never speak again.

He pulls into his parents driveway. His dads truck isn't there but his moms car is.

"Dean! You made it home safe." Mary hugs him as he gets out of the car. His brother Adam hugs him after.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

" I'm sick. Mom made me stay home."

" You had a fever of 102."

Mary and Adam argue as Dean gets his things out of baby. He follows them inside as he smiles.

They eat burgers and pie. Same comes home and he's taller than Dean. Beside him is Gabriel, Cas' brother.

"Deano! Boy do I ever have a surprise for you."

"Your the mayor of midget town?"

Mary smacks Dean in the head. " Be nice Dean."

"Sorry, so what do you have to tell me?"

"I got a higher score on the SAT than Sam did."

"Yeah but I have a higher GPA"

"Your both nerds."

"I have to go grocery shopping. Come on Dean we can catch up. Bye boys."

Dean follows Mary out to the car.

He thinks about Castiel.


End file.
